


Cuddles are the best medicine.

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, OC Baby - Freeform, Omega Dick Grayson, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Dick walks on his mate and son having a moment.





	Cuddles are the best medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by CHERRYMIKO-ART gorgeous art. Can't manage to get the link working in that one. Hopefully the link would work. http://cherrymiko-art.tumblr.com/post/181881094488/baby-johnny-with-his-papa-jason-neither-knows

Dick frowns when he enters their, too quiet, apartments.“Jay? Johnny?” He calls softly as he takes his shoes off and makes his way into the living room.

He does want to know if they are there but not wake their son if he finally manages to fall asleep.

Poor Johnny has woken up in the night with a mild fever and a cough on top of teething. To says the little one is miserable is an understatement. He has refused to be put down all morning and specifically want to be in Jason’s arms.

Dick has tried not to let his omega instinct take the better of him and be jealous when his baby boy prefers his papa over him. He knows too well that Jason runs warmer than normal humans, thank to the Lazarus pit, and that probably does wonder to their son.

Still the silence is worring.

He makes his way to their bedroom and smiles at the scene in front of him. 

Jason is lying down on his back, shirtless, Johnny happily sleeping curl against his papa’s chest.

It takes Dick all his self-control not to coo over the scene. It was so cute!He takes his phone out and make sure to take a lot of pictures and video. This moment needs to be immortalized.

“I swear if you wake him up…. I think I will cry.” Jason mumbles without opening his eyes.

Dick giggles a little and sit beside them. Of course his alpha know he was there. Like anyone can get this close to their pup without Jay knowing and be ready to defend him.

“I got some med for Johnny.” Dick whispers. He leans in to nuzzle his nose in their son’s soft hair before he presses his lip on his tiny forehead to check his temperature. 

The fever is still there but not as bad. Johnny makes some noise and press his cheek a little more against his father’s chest. 

 

“We can give him some when he wakes up.” Jason comments and finally opened his eyes. “Will you stop that? He’s okay. He just needs to sleep.”

With a dramatic sigh the omega lay beside them and put his hand right beside the son, running his finger on top of Johnny’s tiny fist. Been there with them was draining a bit of his worry. “Cuddling with Daddy have really a magic effect.” He teases his mate softly.

“Shut up Dickiebird and follow his example.” He yawns and close his eyes again. “Who know how long that will last.”

Dick smiles and kisses Jason’s cheek tenderly. He couldn’t sleep but that is okay. He could do one of his favourite things: just lay there and admiring the two men of his life.Those moments are too precious to miss.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta this time around. All mistakes are mine, but feel free to point them out, gently.  
> 


End file.
